


More

by dodosindamnation



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodosindamnation/pseuds/dodosindamnation
Summary: Logan doesn’t really understand his own feelings. Least of all the ones he holds for others. He wants to understand them, but to do so, he will probably need to admit them. Then they can figure them out together.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	More

Patton was humming to himself in he kitchen. He wiped down the counter, cleaning up the mess of flour and sugar he’d made whilst baking.

He heard the floor creak behind him, and glanced over his shoulder.

“Hiya, Lo! You okay, kiddo? Need anything?” he asked, turning back to his cleaning.

Logan had a small frown on his face, and was looking at the floor. Patton turned to face him fully.

“Logan? Is everything okay, buddy?” he asked hesitantly.

Logan’s eyes snapped up to him, and he looked a bit surprised for a moment. “I’m not sure,” was all he replied with.

Patton put the cloth on the counter and stepped closer, his brow creased into a concerned frown. “What’s up? Anything I can help with?” He kept his voice casual, but his gut was starting to twist with worry.

Logan didn’t answer. He frowned at the floor again.

Patton decided he had to put on his cheerful face. It was more comforting than his realistic one.

He grinned at Logan and grabbed one of his hands. “Hey, c'mon, kiddo! I’m sure whatever’s bothering you, we’ll come up with a solution! How hard can it be, with the both of us working on it? We’re pretty smart dudes, right?”

Logan looked at their hands, then up at Patton, something else clouding the confusion in his eyes.

Patton’s toothy grin softened into a reassuring smile. “Tell me what’s wrong. I’ll try my best to help.”

Logan took a deep breath. “It… isn’t my typical problem. It’s not a… it’s not something I’m used to dealing with. It’s far more emotional than my forte. Which is why I thought you would be most equipped to assist me.”

Patton’s smile widened. “Lo! I’m so happy you trusted me! Go ahead, tell me what’s going on in your little heart.”

"Nothing is going on inside my heart? Well, apart from- Oh. It was an expression."

Patton giggled. "What's up, Logiebear?"

Logan’s eyes widened momentarily. He then looked at the floor, his cheeks tinged a light shade of pink. “Well, it’s… when I was younger, when Thomas was younger, he would read novels that didn’t centre so much on what they do now. I would read them, with him. The books included feelings that he didn’t really understand, and that I didn’t. They would feature… relationships. Love. But not… your love. Not familial love, or platonic love. Romantic love. Attraction.”

He looked into Patton’s eyes. The fatherly side’s widened in surprise, then glee.

“Lo!” he squealed.

Logan shushed him frantically. “Be quiet! The others cannot know, okay?” he said, his voice low.

Patton clasped a hand over his mouth, held it for a second, then it fell. “Okay. Sorry,” he replied. “Well, I’m guessing you’re feeling something similar, right, kiddo?”

Logan inhaled through his nose, trying to mask the nerves with frustration. “I am.”

Patton grinned. “Okay. Who is it? Virgil? I was never sure if there was something more there. Well I know just the—”

“Patton,” Logan interrupted. “It’s not Virgil.”

“Oh. Roman, then. Okay. I mean, I’m kinda surprised, but sure.”

“No, not him either.”

Patton frowned. “Well, who else could—” he trailed off, realisation dawning on his face. Logan’s gut twisted in terror. “Oh, my goodness, Logan. You… you have a crush on Joan…”

Logan stared at him blankly. “What? No! Joan? I’ve never even had a proper conversation with them.”

Patton frowned again, then shrugged, grinning again. “Oh, well, whoever he is, I bet he loves you right back, just as much.”

Logan’s heart fell into his stomach, and he hated the feeling of nausea boiling inside of him. “I’m not so sure,” he murmured, glaring at the floor.

“Hey, come on! You’ve just gotta be honest with him, whoever! Speak from the heart, tell him everything you want him to know.”

Logan didn’t answer.

Patton’s smile faltered for a moment, unsure of how to help his friend. “Tell you what, I have the perfect idea! Get some practice. Come on, on me. Right now. Pretend I’m him, and practise!”

Logan looked Patton in the eye. “I can’t.”

“Why’s that, Kiddo?”

“Because I can’t pretend you’re him. If I did it on you right now, it wouldn’t be practice. It would be the real thing.”

Patton frowned in confusion. “How? That would mean that…” He looked at Logan, and his eyes widened. He was silent for a while. For a long while. Then, he just squeaked, “ _Me_?”

Logan felt sick. Oh, God. He was going to reject him. He had singlehandedly ruined one of the first and only friendships he had. Oh God. Patton would hate him now.

“I… I’m sorry,” Logan stammered. “I’ll just… I thought…”

Patton inhaled sharply and grabbed Logan’s hands in both of his own before the other Side could run away. “Logan,” he whispered. “You don’t need to apologise.”

“But you… you just…”

“Yeah. I was surprised. Look at me, Logan.”

Logan looked hesitantly into his eyes, and was surprised to see joy and love shining from them. “Logan. I never… I never actually thought you’d feel that. Not for me. That’s why I was… shocked. You seem so much more — you _are_ so much more… sophisticated than… than thinking — than _feeling_ that way about… _me_. Someone like me.”

Logan frowned. “Someone like you?” Patton laughed and looked away nervously. “Not like that. Like… I dunno. I thought you’d want someone more… down-to-earth. Realistic. Someone who… told less puns.”

Logan smiled softly at Patton’s nervous grin. “No. I mean, so did I. I was never sure if Sides could feel anything like that. It was the root of an awful lot of confusion for me. And I wondered, if we could, would it be the same people as Thomas did? Then Thomas… ‘fell in love’, as they say, and I did not. And then… the more time I spent with you… I… wanted more. I wanted more time and more conversations and more eye contact and more of your company. I wanted physical contact. I started craving your hugs, which I knew was unusual. Then I realised, and I was… just as surprised. I almost wanted to stop spending time with you altogether, hoping that isolation would help. But it didn’t. And I—” He stopped suddenly when Patton giggled childishly, the sound sending a burst of feeling through his body.

“Sorry,” Patton said, still giggling. “It’s just… you blab when you get nervous, and it’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Heat rose up Logan’s neck and burned his cheeks, even turning the tips of his ears pink. Patton let loose another child-like laugh.

“You’re adorable,” he squealed happily. He stepped even closer and wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck.

Logan froze, his eyes wide and his heart beating so hard he was sure Patton could feel it.

The moral side looked into Logan’s eyes and grinned goofily.

“You’re adorable,” he repeated, more softly now.

Logan swallowed. “You are… considerably more so.”

Patton’s grin somehow widened, and there was a tug in Logan’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Patton’s waist.

Logan leaned forward, and Patton met him, and their lips met.

For the first time ever, Logan felt genuine happiness, and he didn’t even try to hide it.


End file.
